Naruto Higurashi
by Munyue
Summary: How did Kagome end up with a small child in her care? What happened to her? Will she find a home? The pairing is undecided...the story is better than the summary so check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _**Okay guys, this is a story I started a year ago and lost interest in. My life issues got in the way and with the struggle of that it was kind of hard to keep level headed enough to write this story. Anyway, I have three chapters down and I'm currently revising the second. I did not finish describing a room. I literally put (The wall was [No freaking idea]) Like...really brain? You tard. I wont promise to stay focused on this story...I'm writing in about four others and one of them is taking up a lot of my time. It's called 'Legion of Demons: Heroes of Humanity'. You can find it on Wattpad under the author 'YueSurf'. Its a story being written by myself and 'Dqbsurf'. On top of that I dont even know if I'll have a home soon…. anyway, I need help thinking up pairings. R &R. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO**_ _**!**_

Chapter 1

I stared blankly around the carnage surrounding me, bodies of both allies and foes are scattered around me and I can feel their blood as well as my own covering my body and soaking through my clothes. I shakily raise a hand to my chest where a large hole had once been, Naraku had pierced me through the chest with his tentacle which had given me the advantage to purify him in the long run.

I turned my gaze toward the large heap of silver and red and felt a sharp tug from my heart causing a gasp and a few tears to escape me.

Inuyasha had been the first to fall...he had charged into the battle head on in an overconfident manor that turned into blind rage at the sight of Kikyo's shattered body. Naraku had taken this opportunity to overrun Inuyasha with large waves of demons and when they had cleared Naraku had one of his incarnations sicked upon my half breed companion. Try as we might the rest of us had tried to get to him, to save him but Naraku held us back with more demons from his own little army.

One by one my comrades fell, even my sweet little Shippo was torn to shreds in front of my eyes but with each death of my comrades another major enemy fell on Naraku's side. The evil Hanyo had timed his attacks perfectly, he had expected large amounts of his own comrades to die but he purposefully avoided me till the end then took his shot, laughing at my torn expression all the while. In a blind rage I had grabbed onto the tentacle pierced through my body and released a high blast of spiritual energy, and Naraku who expected me to have died or been in too deep of shock to attack...died almost immediately. A death I wish I could have prolonged... In a sluggish crawl I had made my way toward Naraku's now pure half of the jewel and as quickly as I could get my broken body to move, fused the pieces together.

Not long after that a blinding light surrounded me and the Jewel sank into the gaping hole of my chest, healing me completely and causing a large surge of power to rush through my body. I knew without a doubt at that moment what was going on, it's like my brain instantly clicked into place when the jewel fused with me.

I had become the Eternal Shikon Guardian, in essence I had become the jewel. I will never age, doomed to walk this world for all eternity with the memories of a careless and naive time long past.

I lowered my hand from my chest and stared around me once more before dropping to the ground with tears streaming down my face. Screams and sobs filled with agony and sorrow sounded throughout the clearing and I faintly realised them to be my own wails. This continued for hours, it went on till I had no more tears to shed and only raspy squeaks escaped my lips.

I lay in the filth surrounding me for what seems like hours, recounting all the memories I have made with every known person over the years but still no more tears escaped me.

Time seemed to pass by me and before I knew it I had buried all my friends and 60 painfully lonely years had passed me by. Eventually I became use to this existence, traveling from village to village and attending to those in need.

My lonely existence continued on for 200 years...then I came across a young boy by the name Hiruzen Sarutobi. The child of only 12 years of age.

(scene with Hiruzen)

Hearing muffled sobs I turned from my path on the road to head into the trees, as a miko...the only one left it seems, I had a responsibility to help all those I come into contact with. Finally I reached the place I had heard the sobs from moments before only to see a large amount of bodies mostly dead in a clearing.

The sobs quieted as soon as I stepped into the clearing but I easily found the child when he moved to try and draw his weapon, I stepped over the bodies of men dressed in dark clothing till I reached the boy who began to shake as I came closer to him.

"Do not worry child, I wish not to harm you." I sooth as I crouch beside him and push off the body of a large dead man from the child, I easily spotted four kunai embedded deeply into his left shoulder and 6 in his stomach.

"Wh..who?" The boy croaked out as blood dribbled from his mouth, I reached a hand into my miko garb and pulled out a pure white cloth and wiped the blood from his lips.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am a healer that drifts from place to place. Let me tend to your wounds." I sooth after whipping the blood from his tanned face, he nodded and I placed the cloth on my lap and focused my attention on the kunai sticking from his small body.

"What is your name, my child?" I ask as I ignite my reiki over the group of kunai embedded in his shoulder, seeing as this is both a numbing and healing ability I slowly pull the kunai from his shoulder without him really feeling it.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi…" The boy groans as his now healed and kunai free hand moves to grab a kunai embedded into his gut, I gently wrap my hand around his small wrist and pull it away causing him to open his squinted eyes and look at me confused.

"You have 6 kunai imbedded in your stomach and if you move or touch them carelessly it can become extremely dangerous. Please hold still while I do this, can you tell me what happened that has you so injured?" I ask as I begin the process over again, Hiruzen sighs and watches my face as I do my work.

"I was out on a mission with my group and when we were heading back to my village we got attacked, my group and I took out a lot of these guys and when they had left I wasn't paying attention and got left behind. Haha, they are probably worried right now. Oh! When I realised they had left I guess one of the guys was still alive and he attacked me by throwing all kinds of kunai at me but after that he didn't move anymore, I think he's dead now." Hiruzen mumbled as he looks at the bodies surrounding him, I fanned out my aura and felt 3 unknown auras heading our way.

"I see, being a ninja is quite scary...is it not?" I ask as I carefully pull out the last kunai then gently wiped the blood from his body and helped him sit up, Hiruzen smiled widely at me and I gently pat his face.

"Oh, Kagome-Sama...thank you for healing me." Hiruzen stated with a light blush covering his cheeks as he glanced down at the ground shyly, I whipped the blood from my hands with my now blood soaked cloth then folded it after wringing it out. I will need to buy a new one.

"It is no problem, as a healer it is my duty to help those in need." I state as I stand from my kneeling position then help Hiruzen up again, he wobbles slightly and I place my hands on his shoulders to help keep him standing.

"You must be careful, I healed you but you did lose quite a bit of blood. I suggest you speak with your village healer and stay on bed rest for at least a week." I state just as three people jumped from the tree line, a man appearing to be in his mid twenties with shaggy white hair and red eyes and two other children appearing to be the same age as as Hiruzen came into view.

"Hiruzen…" the eldest of the group asks almost cautiously as he fingers a kunai in his grip and eyes him over wearily then turns his guarded red eyes to me, scanning me cautiously.

"Tobirama-Sensei!" Hiruzen calls excitedly and taking an excited step forward only to begin to fall while letting out a startled yelp, I spring forward and pull him back up with my hands on his shoulders.

"Hehe..oops. Sorry Kagome-Sama." Hiruzen blushes with embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck, I noticed the man...Tobirama stand straighter and stare at me with great intensity.

"Oh Tobirama-Sensei...this is Kagome Higurashi, she's a healer and she saved me." Hiruzen mutters as he looks up at me with a thankful smile, Tobirama blinks then his dark eyes focus on Hiruzen's ripped clothes with a sigh.

"You were hurt...I am sorry we did not notice you sooner." Tobirama states as he walks toward us, when Tobirama is closer I release my hold on Hiruzen and the man grabs onto him.

"Hiruzen-san has lost a large amount of blood. I was able to remove all 10 kunai embedded into his body as well as a small dose of poison, luckily the poison was still in it's very early stages and was only just about to reach his blood. I suggest you speak with your villages healer and have him put on bedrest as well as a balanced meal plan." I state as I look up at the man standing at 5'9, I myself stand at 5'2, then bowed lowly to him.

"Thank you for caring for my student, I am indebted to you." Tobirama states as he places a hand on my shoulder, I stand straight and look up at his face with a smile.

"It is my duty to heal all of the injured I come across. I must take my leave now though." I state as I bow deeply once more then step back from the group and cast a sad glance around the clearing, all these corpses...man and woman alike will never go home again.

"May you rest in peace." I whisper after passing the last body on the other side of the clearing, I cast one last glance back to see Hiruzen waving at me with a large smile across his tan face and with a smile of my own toward the group I left them behind.

(40 years later)

I smiled to myself as I walk along the smooth dirt path and looked toward the sky as a flock of birds flies overhead, that is till two aura's holding malicious intent begin to head in my direction. Sighing I raised my shield made completely of my miko energy just as a sharp kunai comes spiraling in my direction.

I stopped and turned toward the tree line the kunai had just come from only to see two masked ninja with their weapons raised high, I fanned my aura out further and sensed one other aura heading my way.

"Why are you attacking me?" I ask as the two jump down from the trees and land in front of me, crouching in a battle ready position. The two didn't answer me and instead charged me, I closed my eyes in preparation for the blow knowing it wouldn't kill me but it would still hurt.

I felt a sword pierced through my chest, close to my heart, then reached a hand up and lightly tried to push the ninja away gasping from the pain shooting through my body.

"You must be cowardly men...to attack a lone defenseless woman while she travels while knowing she cannot fight back." The two ninja jumped back and I kneeled on the ground while applying pressure and my healing reiki to the wound, sighing sadly at the blood spreading across the pristine white top of my miko garb.

Suddenly a woman with red hair pulled into a high ponytail jumped into the clearing a disposed of the two ninja with fast nimble movements then made her way to my side.

"How bad are you hurt?" The woman asks, she appears to be 19...2 years older in appearance than my forever 17 year old looking self. I stood on steady feet and the woman cautiously followed my movements with her eyes while clutching the bloody kunai in her hand.

"I am fine, I healed the wound while kneeling. Thank you for disposing of those two ninja, I myself can only be beaten around." I laugh lightly as I bow to the woman, blood dripped to the ground from my soaked shirt and she eyed it nervously when I stood.

"I can show you the area my wound once was if it makes you feel better. It was a deep wound so a lot of blood spilled from it but I assure you, I am fine." I state as I loosen the obi enough to show her my chest while still keeping certain parts hidden. The woman nodded with a small smile but still kept her kunai in her hand as I fix my shirt.

"So you are a healer? You must have very good chakra control… why could you not defend yourself? You must know at least some defensive moves." The woman asks as she motions for me to walk with her after placing her kunai in the pouch around her leg, I smile as I once more turn my gaze toward the sky.

"I am fully capable of defending myself, as a matter of fact I am a very skilled fighter. I can not, however, find it in myself to harm another human being. Even if they are intent on ending my life…" I reply as I sigh but force myself to smile at the woman studying me.

"I see. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, what is yours?" Kushina asks as she finally smiles at me, her smile seems to light up the area around her and I cannot help but smile with her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. May I ask where we are going?" I quiz as we continue to walk through the roads, Kushina grins playfully at me with a smirk across her beautiful face.

"Well Miss Higurashi...I am kidnapping you and handing you off for ransom! Dattebane!" Kushina exclaims while trying to keep a serious face but failing and laughing loudly, I giggle with her and she grins at me.

"Actually, I would like to have you examined by my villages healer...I know you say it's fine but i'm a naturally cautious woman as well as a worry wort. Im sorry if I offend you…" Kushina mumbles as a blush dusts her cheeks and she fidgets, I can't help but laugh a little at her personality.

"You know, Kushina-San...your personality is very refreshing. I do not get to meet many people like you while on my travels." I admitted as we neared a large set of gates, I glanced at the symbol at the top of the gates then looked at Kushina's forehead protector and remembered the boy I had healed all those years ago.

"You look like you just remembered something nice." Kushina states as she nudges me playfully in the side, "A lover maybe?" She teases while wiggling her eyebrows playfully. A laugh escaped my lips and she joined in with me, I felt a bit of my loneliness edge away while speaking with her.

"Oh no, i've never had a lover however I have had a huge crush on somebody once before. It didnt quite work out seeing as he was...taken. I remembered a boy I passed once on my travels...I healed him when he was injured but that was the first and last time I talked to him. He was a sweet child and I am pretty sure he is from this village...I hope he is doing well." I sigh with a smile, Kushina looks at me once more with her violet eyes studying me.

We reach the gate in a comfortable silence and Kushina speaks with the guards who eyed me cautiously before allowing us through.

"So, do you travel a lot?" Kushina asks as we walk through the town, I get many shocked and cautious glances thrown my way but I ignore them.

"Yes, I have been traveling for many years now. I find the passing and changing scenery to be very comforting, it allows me to live peacefully." I respond as we walk the streets till we reach what I assume to be the hospital.

"Isn't it lonely?" Kushina inquires, I could tell she was itching to ask about my family so I decided to throw together a small story to appease her.

"It can be. After losing my closest people I decided to pretty much stay on the move, it keeps me moving forward after all." I laugh lightly as I recalled all my old comrades faces. Kushina worried her bottom lip and lightly pat my shoulder in a soothing gesture, I nodded my thanks to her then watched as she walked toward the desk to talk with the lady on staff duty.

I spotted a mop of bright blonde hair walk through the doors but he kept his eyes solely focused on Kushina who, when she turned to him grinned and ran into his embrace. They talked for a minute or two looking my way every now and then, then Kushina dragged the man toward me.

"Kagome, this is my boyfriend Minato. Dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed with a wide grin as she clasped their hands together, I bowed lowly to him and he laughed lightly.

"You don't need to bow, Kagome-San, if you're a friend of Kushina's then you're a friend of mine." Minato explained as he smiles politely, I straightened my stance and smiled at them just as a nurse called my name.

"I'll come with you to vouch as a witness!" Kushina calls as she walks with me toward the nurse, I faintly heard Minato say he would meet her at the house and that I should stop by for a while as well.

As soon as we reached the room the doctor was already there with a polite smile on his elderly face, " You must be Kagome Higurashi-San, my name is Noichi. Can you remove your top please." I nodded and loosened my obi then let the fabric of my hitoe fall around my waist, thankfully my white plain bra...once white bra,is not asked to be removed.

"Hm...there appears to be no wound. Do you mind?" asks as he walks toward me, I nod for him to go ahead and his green chakra flows over my chest and he lets out an impressed whistle.

"Impressive! I can tell from the blood on your shirt this was a fatal wound...you healed it so nicely that there is barely any scar tissue left. How old are you Higurashi-San? Who trained you in healing?" Dr. Aizawa asks as he pulls back, I fix my shirt so I don't feel so exposed and improper.

"I am 17 years old. Um, her name was Kaede. She passed away many years ago." I announce as I glance at Kushina who seems completely spaced out with a goofy grin on her beautiful face.

"Well Kaede-Sama was a very good teacher indeed. Well, I believe you are fine." Dr. Aizawa states as he bows then leaves the room with a bright smile, I look at Kushina who is smiling at me then she motions me to follow her out of the room.

"Well that's good, it's quite a surprise though. For being so young you are able to heal so well. Anyway… we should go visit Hokage-Sama, but I think you might want to change your clothes first. Do you have any spares?" Kushina asks as she eyes my body, I know she is having a hard time being able to tell my body shape through the baggy clothes of my Miko Garb.

"Sadly no, my last pair was shredded when I fell down a steep cliff." I chuckled at the memory of losing my footing and falling from a height that would have killed me, that had been and interesting experience.

"Oh...well I think you might fit into some of my clothes. From what I could tell earlier we seem to be the same size. Not that I was meaning to look! Uh…" Kushina trails off with a dark blush covering her features as we walk toward what I assume to be her house, I laugh lightly at this and she grins at me.

"I understand, I do believe we have the same build as well though your chest may be a bit bigger." I mutter as I look down at my chest, I am not flat by any means but I am not large chested either… a good middle I believe.

We continue to chatter like this till we reach a fairly large house and she leads me inside to the living room where Minato is sitting and reading a large book.

Once Minato spots Kushina he stands and embraces Kushina with a wide grin then smiles my way, "Hey Minato, we are just stopping in to see if I can find some clothes for Kagome to wear. We still need to go see Hokage-Sama." Kushina calls as she kisses him on the cheek then drags me to her room with a large smile, I follow behind her with a smile of my own.

I watched Kushina shuffle through her closet while sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and laughing subtly at some of her expressions, finally she found a pair of clothes and handed them to me and motioned toward the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and strip out of my bloody and slightly torn miko garb with a sigh, 'I'll have to make another.' I think as I turn on the sink and wipe the dried blood from my chest then dress in the outfit Kushina gave me.

The shirt is form fitting and black with sakura petals falling along the side of the chinese style shirt and the pants are baggy and black with light grey stitchings in the sides. I slip on my usual dark black sandals, the ninja type ones since they are easier to walk in, then untie my thigh length hair and let it fall loose around me. I pulled my bangs down from the clip to let them fall naturally in my face then nearly cringed at my reflection, I now look even more like Kikyo. An exact replica with only two differences, I have sky blue eyes while she had chocolate brown and I have full pouty lips while she had thin smooth ones.

"I guess...it's unavoidable...huh?" I mutter as I run my fingers through my silky hair, I sigh then step out of the bathroom only for Kushina to glomp me in a hug with a slight squeal.

"You look so much cuter...and younger with your hair down," Kushina complimented, I smiled at her and she pulled back with a grin then pulled me out into the living room where we see Minato is now out cold on the couch causing Kushina to laugh.

Kushina quickly places a throw blanket over him then we walk out of the door and toward the Hokage's tower in the middle of town.

Kushina tells me about her favorite places in Konoha and many other things till we reach the tower, I immediately sensed a familiar aura and feel nervousness swell in my stomach. Would he recognise me, the boy from so long ago?

Kushina led me toward a room with wide double doors and knocked, a deep voice called for us to enter and we soon did. I looked upon the elder face that looked up at me with shock and felt a small smile appear on my face.

"Kagome-Sama…" Hiruzen whispered as his dark eyes blinked in shock, Kushina seemed confused by this and turned her gaze to me in a confused fashion.

"How are you…? You should be…" Hiruzen stutters as he comes to stand in front of me, looking me over while still not comprehending what was going on. Kushina seemed to wiggle in her spot while trying to hold in her questions.

"It's been a while Hiruzen-San, you seem to have grown into a fine man." I state as I bow to him, this seems to snap him out of his shock and he motions for Kushina and I to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"What are you doing here? Why do you still look so young?" Hiruzen demands as he eyes me cautiously, I could tell he was torn on being cautious of me and feeling happy at seeing me.

"Kushina-San saved me from two ninja's that had the intent to kill me, I had healed myself but she wished to have me see a healer here for extra measures. As to why I look so young...that is a difficult thing to answer." I announce with a sigh, knowing that if I wished to move outside of this village I would need to notify Hiruzen of my past.

"You see Hiruzen-San...Hokage-Sama, I am much older than even you expect me to be. As a matter of fact I am 257 years old." I announce, Hiruzen's eyes widen and Kushina lets out a startled gasp, "It cannot be to shocking to hear…" I state as I cast a knowing glance toward Kushina, I had sensed the presence of an all powerful fox in her the moment I had met her.

I explained to them my story, starting from the time I was 15 to now and we sat in silence for a while.

"This is...shocking." Hiruzen states as he looks at me with greater respect than he did before, I felt a sigh slip through my lips.

"Yes, it truly is. However this existence is a lonely one...to forever be doomed to walk the earth, never aging or dying." I felt tears pool in my eyes as I thought back to the many times I had tried to take my life in the beginning, I sighed once more then wiped at my face.

"So that is why you travel…" Kushina mumbles as she looks at me in awe and with some apprehension, I nod then look toward the top of Hiruzen's desk with dejection.

"Kagome-Sama, what plans do you have? Do you have a stable place to live?" Hiruzen asks as he studies me with his dark eyes, I shook my head negatively.

"No, I do not necessarily need a house. I do not sleep nor do I eat, the only thing I really require is to bathe seeing as I can get dirty. Besides it is kind of hard to stay in one place as it is, if It becomes common knowledge that I do not age...there are many that would like to experiment with my body." I answer as I twiddle my thumbs together

"I see...that can be dangerous. How about this...I can set up a place for you to stay in this village, just a place for you to return to if need be. This will continue to be your home as well since I will pass on the knowledge of your existence to each Hokage." Hiruzen offers as his beady eyes connect with my own sapphire eyes, I smoothed my pants legs nervously then felt Kushina place her warm hand over my exposed forearm.

"This is a good idea Kagome. Say somebody finds out about you and you are forced to be on the run, not many are stupid enough to attack Konoha and everybody here protects each other." Kushina sooths, I lick my bottom lip nervously then turn my gaze back to Hiruzen who looks at me with hopeful dark eyes.

"Thank you...I will take up your kind offer and become a resident citizen. Hokage-Sama...why, why would you stick your neck out for the likes of me?" I ask as I look at his face hoping to understand his reasoning, a wide smile spreads across his face and I can't help but to recall his childish face.

"Without you Kagome-Sama, I would not be here today. I would have bled to death at only the age of 12. You once stuck your neck out for me and offered me a second chance, now I am doing the same." Hiruzen smiled then pulled out a scroll from a drawer on his desk and I can't help but study him.

"You have grown to be such a fine man, Hiruzen-San…" I murmur as I reach across the desk and gently pat his hand, Hiruzen paused for a moment then smiled at me.

"It is all thanks to you, Kagome-Sama." Hiruzen states with a respectful dip of his head as he fills out the paperwork on the scroll, he is finished within the hour which gave Kushina and myself some time to chit chat.

"Well, I have filled out the papers for you to become a resident. Your house is an older one on the more isolated side of town but not to far away. You will more than likely need to thoroughly clean it and buy some furniture but that should be just about it. Here is a key to your new house, Kushina will you show her the way?" Hiruzen asks as he hands the key to me then stands, both Kushina and I stand while Kushina announces her affirmative.

"I hope this can become your home, Kagome-Sama." Hiruzen states as he pulled me into a hug, I hug him back and press a kiss to his cheek before following Kushina as we walked through the village once more.

We walked past a park and I felt a small pang tear through my chest, remembering both the fox kit I raised and my younger brother, "On top of losing the child I cared for as my own as well as my younger brother, there was an even harsher fate than that. I can never have a child." I whisper as I place a hand on my stomach and stroke it with tears in my eyes, Kushina stops and stares at me with wide eyes.

"When everything went down...well when I became this way it became impossible. Not needing the regular necessities...well it would hurt a child trying to form. I no longer ovulate either...it's like my body is made purely to protect the jewel." I feel the tears drop from my face as I clutch my stomach, Kushina is instantly by my side then pulls me into a warm embrace with her slightly calloused fingers running through my hair soothingly.

We stay in this position for a while till my tears run out then I straightened myself and rub at my eyes, "Thank you, Kushina-San. You have done more for me than anybody has in the last 240 years."

Kushina smiles kindly at me then leads me on the path once more till we reach a very quaint house surrounded by a crooked and chipped white fence.

"Well i'm sure with some remodeling and some cleaning up I can get this thing looking like new." I murmur as I step onto the lightly paved path being consumed by nature.

"Goodness this place is a mess!" Kushina exclaims as she follows closely behind me, we walk in the waist length grass toward the front door then step inside. I blink at the dusty area around me then rub my temples in annoyance.

"You know Kagome, Minato and I can come help you out!" Kushina exclaims as she scans the area with a determined look in her eyes, I can't help but smile at this. Her positive energy has already affected me deeply and I could see a long standing friendship forming for us.

"I would like that. I can get started tonight on the inside though I do need to run to the market and pick up some cleaning supplies." I murmur as I step outside of the house once more, Kushina follows me and we stand on the road.

"Do you have money for that?" Kushina asks nervously as she eyes me, I smile at her and pull a large coin pouch from the pocket of the pants I am borrowing.

"Being alive for as long as I have been, it is fairly easy to save up some cash. I don't see much use in it though, seeing as I really only need clothes and to bathe, so I usually donate my extra cash to an orphanage or to a family in need." I fondle the full heavy bag in my hand before placing it back in my pocket and sighing, "It will be weird to have a place to return to once more. I guess it will be nice though."

Kushina and I continue to talk as we walk on the road once more, once we reached the turn off for her road we agreed to meet at my place tomorrow and she gave me directions to get to the shops nearby.

I looked up at the sky once more and smiled as the setting sun seemed to shine on my face, 'Yes, a home sounds nice.'

 **! #$%^^ &&# $ $ $%^%$%#&$#&$#&#&$#&%$ !#$%#^%$ &$ ^$&##&%$^#$&#&^%**

 **A/N:** _ **Well here is the first chapter. It was written about a year ago and I had lost interest in it and never posted it because of that reason. I'm still flakey on it so dont expect me to continuously focus on this story. Im working on about 4 others as well so yeah… Anyway, I still haven't decided on the ultimate pairing. Or any for that matter. I have entertained the thought of Kakashi/Kagome, Itachi/Kagome, or Gaara/Kagome but i'm just so unsure! I dont even know who I will pair Naruto up with. Hinata...Ino...Sasuke...Gaara. I would love to hear all of your opinions. Please leave a review!**_

 _ **~Munyue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _ **Hey guys, this is the second chapter! It's a bit earlier than I thought it would be...I was going to give it a week to two weeks. Thank you all who commented, I love reading reviews. It warms my troubled heart. :) Anyway, I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha...I so wish i did though. Or that I could transport myself into the shows...yeah...I like that idea. Anyway, On with the story after this short break! lol**_

 _ **The pairing(s) most voted for, within comments, PM's and Wattpad.**_

 _ **Kakashi/Kagome: 1**_

 _ **Itachi/Kagome/Other: 4**_

 _ **Gaara/Kagome: 2**_

 _ **Gaara/Naruto: 1**_

 _ **Sasuke/Naruto: 2**_

 _ **Gaara/Naruto- Jealous Sasuke: 1**_

 _ **So far it's looking like Itachi/Kagome/Other and Sasuke/Naruto. I'm up for anything and even if a couple isnt together doesn't mean they can't...mess around. I might throw in you know like...hints of a pairing. Couple moments. If you don't like the possible pairings or you want to see a cuddle moment between any and another, just let me know.**_

 _ **# $%# &%^*$%$%#$#$**_

Chapter 2

(5 years later, October 16th)

I stared down at the wailing child in Hiruzen's arms and felt tears stream down my face, I reached out and grabbed the baby then embraced him to my chest while a silent sob wracked through my body.

"If I had gotten here sooner…" I breathily whispered as the baby quieted in my arms, I remember reading in a letter that Kushina had decided on the name Naruto she was so determined it was a boy...I suppose she was correct, Hiruzen shook his head in a negative fashion and wiped tears from his own sorrow filled eyes. I had learned that alongside the deaths of Minato and Kushina many others, including Hiruzen's wife, had been slaughtered.

"No Kagome-Sama...even if you had been here it would not have helped any. As soon as the attacker had extracted the Kyuubi, Kushina was doomed to die. Minato...we all know he wouldn't have survived without Kushina." Hiruzen murmurs as he pulls me into a hug and pats my back, I cradle the now sleeping Naruto lovingly to my chest and force my tears down.

"What will be done with Naruto?" I ask as I stroke his soft whiskered cheeks, Naruto murmured in his sleep and nuzzles into my hand causing me to smile.

"In a situation like this the child would usually be sent to stay with family but…" Hiruzen trails off and lays a gentle hand on top of Naruto's blonde fuzz, "Jiraiya was my next option but he declined in favor of...well, you know. My next option is the only other godparent he has...you. Will you care for him Kagome-Sama?" Hiruzen asks as he studies me, I felt my heart clench in agony as I looked down at the baby in my arms.

"I will only bring him misery, Hokage-Sama. I am not meant to be a mother...what happens if I do not take him in?" I ask as a few more tears drip down my face, memories of Shippo flash through my mind and I bite my bottom lip to keep in my sob.

"He will be put through the orphanage...then maybe a villager will…" I felt my fists clench and shook my head side to side violently.

"No… most Jinchuuriki are treated poorly, the villagers would either go one of two ways. Harm him or isolate him." I felt tears leak down my face once more but sniffed and rubbed my face against my shoulder.

"I'm scared Hokage-Sama… what if by being near me Naruto is put into more danger? What do I tell him about his parents? What do I tell him about my not aging? What if he wants to be a ninja? I know close to nothing about the ways of the ninja. I...I don't know what to do!" A wail left my mouth and I immediately quieted myself when Naruto shifted in my arms and I instead let out a whimper.

"You are asking the same thing a new parent asks. You will learn the answers to these questions as time passes and the child matures. Kagome-Sama...will you take the child?" Hiruzen asks once more with a soft smile while placing his warm hands on my wet face, I sniff and nod my head.

"Yes…" I croak out as more tears flood down my face, Hiruzen smiles proudly then pulls me into a hug while being careful of the small baby held cautiously in my arms.

I walked out of the Hokage's office after a while clutching Naruto to my chest protectively, many villagers looked my way in respect with polite faces however most stopped and looked confused at the bundle in my arms.

I ignored the devastation around me and walked toward my house, luckily I had set up a room for Naruto for whenever Kushina would come for a visit. I pushed down my tears as I passed the road leading to their old house but instead of looking toward it like I usually would I walked a little faster.

I can feel my tears building...waiting to be released but I pushed them down. Naruto needs me now… he needs a parent to guide him through the struggles of life. To be there for him when he is falling then push him back into place.

We finally reached my...our home and I walked through the door and toward one of the 6 rooms. The room closest to the living room, I opened the door and sighed at the lonely squeak that sounded throughout the room.

I flipped the light switch to my left and scanned the small room that holds so many memories. After Kushina had found out she was pregnant we had gathered baby materials for both houses, Kushina and I placed whatever we could around the room and Minato painted it.

The walls of the room are a light peach color with small animals painted here and there and the soft floor is the usual grey-tan color with a plush pale blue rug.

I walked forward to the pastel blue painted crib and set Naruto gently down on the soft geometric patterned plethora of orange and red sheet and comforter over the soft mattress. I cast a glance toward the picture on the dresser and felt my tears finally spring forth.

This picture is of Minato and a very pregnant Kushina just a few weeks before Naruto's birth, the day before I took off this picture was taken and framed then placed in Naruto's room. I grabbed the picture and clutched it to my chest as a silent sob racked through my body however, no more tears fell from my eyes.

I stood and placed the picture back on the dresser and stroked the frame lovingly then stood over Naruto who slept peacefully while clutching his blanket loosely in both of his tiny hands.

"I...Kushina, Minato I will raise your son. I will make sure he knows of the both of you and follows in your footsteps. I will protect him and raise him to be a strong and good man…this is the least I can do for you. I hope your journey to the heavens is a peaceful one." I whisper as a sob catches in my throat.

"Sleep well, Naruto." I whisper as I stare down at his peaceful face highlighted by the moonlight creeping in through the small window. I turn from Naruto then walk into the living room, intent on reading up on how chakra works and how to control it.

"Just in case…" I whisper as I sit down and unroll the scroll, 'I will do this to pay back my dear friends...for saving me from my life of solitude.'

(1 year later)

I finished cutting the angel hair spaghetti into marble sized bites then poured the sauce over them and placed the plastic bowl on the high chair in front of Naruto who is patiently blabbering to himself about this or that in his childish mumbles.

"Naruto, arms up!" I coo as I reach toward his light orange shirt and lightly pull it up, Naruto laughs and throws his chubby arms up so I finish pulling his shirt up, leaving him in only his diaper since he had left his pants somewhere at some point.

"Hi mommy!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin and a childish giggle, I laughed and reached forward to lightly pinch his rosy cheeks causing him to laugh louder.

"Your so cute Naruto!" I exclaim as I push his blonde bangs from his forehead and drop a kiss there, Naruto giggles then reaches a hand into his spaghetti and shoves some into his mouth.

I cringe at the messiness and the sauce now splattered across his belly but laugh nonetheless and grab his sippy cup to refill it with sweet tea, I know it's unhealthy but it's only a once a week type dinner. Most nights I usually cook him up some peas and very tiny pieces of pork with a cup full of water. I dont like to give him the crap that baby food comes in so I try to grind his meals into mush so he can eat it comfortably. Risky, I know but a healthy baby is a happy baby.

I went to the dishwasher to begin washing the pans and listened to Naruto chattering away and munching on his meal, I turned my attention out of the window in front of me to look up at the setting sun. I have found that by doing so I can imagine Kushina and Minato smiling down at us, encouraging me to move forward. I'm desperate...I want so badly to have companions again. A baby can only keep you so much company.

Hearing a gooey plop I turned to look at Naruto who is clapping his sauce covered hands and noticed a glob of spaghetti splattered on the floor.

"Naruto...really?" I groan as he continues to laugh joyously, I shake my head at this but can't help but laugh myself. I grab a few paper towels and the mop to clean this up...as well as any other messes being thrown then stand in front of him with an irritated huff and my hands balled on my hips.

"Alright Naru, time for a bath!" I giggle excitedly, Naruto furrowed his brow and let out a wine, "Oh hush now. Bath's are good! We don't want a stinky baby, do we?" I coo at him once more, Naruto wiggles around in my arms and pushes at my chest to get away but I simply laugh.

Once we reach the bathroom I turn the water on and make sure it's lukewarm before stripping Naruto from his diaper and setting him into the water. Instantly Naruto starts fussing and splashing water over the sides and onto my lap, I squeal slightly at the splash causing Naruto to pause in his movements and look up at me with wide cobalt eyes.

"Eeh?" Naruto grunts looking up at me with his wide eyes, I shook my head and he grinned happily before splashing a bit more. To keep him from splashing me to much I grab his favorite ducky toy and place it in the water in front of him, he easily transferred his attention to that much to my relief.

Bath time passes with a few laughs from both Naruto and myself and then we find ourselves In Naruto's room with him snuggled under the recently replaced blanket and me standing over him, both of us in new and dry clothes.

"Get some sleep Naru." I whisper as I stroke his face softly with the back of my right hand, Naruto whimpers before instantly quieting and falling into a deep sleep. Lately I had been keeping him very busy and active during the days so that he could sleep easier and as much as a baby needed but a selfish part of me wanted to keep him awake and spend day in and day out playing with him.

I walked out of Naruto's room and into the living room, pulling out another scroll on ninjutsu, this scroll had been given to me years ago by Minato who excelled in this type. I sat down and looked over the content then picked up another scroll but this one is on Genjutsu, this went on till about three in the morning when suddenly a loud echo of shattering glass sounds from Naruto's room.

I immediately jump to my feet with adrenaline rushing through my veins then grab the kunai off the coffee table and run toward Naruto's room, a man crouched over Naruto's crib and I spotted his butcher knife raised high in the air. As soon as the man began to swing his arm down in a swipe to kill Naruto I acted on instinct, with a screamed "No!" I rushed forward and jabbed the kunai deep into the side of his throat, causing blood to paint the wall then he dropped to the floor while globs of blood fell from both his mouth and neck onto the carpet.

I glanced into Naruto's crib and sighed in relief to see him alright then reality hit me, I looked down at the now still man and the large pool of blood surrounding him and felt horror flood through me.

I have done the one thing forbidden to all miko alike...I have killed a man. It rushes at me, all at once, something so simple, but it is too extensive. A gasp runs through my mouth, so fast, and so long, it dries my throat as if I have never had a puff of air myself. My body is shaking too much, my vision blurs, and I think I have fallen back. This is something I do not feel. All I can think is that I need to regulate my breathing.

Hearing a sharp cry my head snaps up and my vision clears, "Naruto!" I cry out as I stand and go to reach for him only to see my hands covered in the man's blood. A gasp escapes through my lips and I run to the bathroom and throw my hands under the running water and scrub them raw with soap and water then washed under my nails.

I rushed back to a now screaming Naruto and gathered him in my arms after making sure I have no blood on my person, "Shh, Naruto. It's okay. You're okay." I soothed as I pressed a kiss to his forehead and rocked him back and forth.

"Kagome-Sama?!" A loud voice calls through from the door, I wince when Naruto's wails increase then walk out of the room while still rocking him then glared at the masked ANBU member with black hair spiked in odd directions.

"A man broke in a few moments before with the intent to kill my son...he's...he's in the other room." I nodded in the direction of the room with my voice shaking and tears in my eyes, the ANBU member nodded and walked briskly to the room to survey the happenings.

Naruto finally quieted once more and I sat on the couch with him wrapped in my arms, now I could feel the tears pouring down my face and I can do nothing to suppress the sobs escaping my lips.

The ANBU member appeared a moment later and kneeled down with one hand across his chest, "Kagome-Sama, there was obviously a struggle so you will be charged with nothing. How is the child, was he harmed?" The ANBU member asks as he keeps his head bowed.

"No...I got there just as the man was going to...I...I killed him…" I mumbled as I could feel myself going into shock once more, the ANBU member jerked his head head up in what I assume to be surprise before he shakes his head back and forth.

"No, Kagome-Sama, you protected your child and your home. Anybody would have done this, especially to protect that which they love." The man replies as he stands then gently pats my shoulder, I try to hold in my tears but they fall anyway.

"I shall speak with Hokage-Sama immediately." The ANBU member stated as he bowed then used his Shunshin No Jutsu to leave at a fast pace. Ten minutes later a group of ANBU members appeared before me and bowed lowly, I easily spotted the mop of silver hair I had been acquainted with for some time and smiled in his direction.

"Kagome-Sama, Hokage-Sama wishes for you to visit him at the Hokage tower. We will take care of business here." The ANBU member from earlier states, I nod at them then stand and tighten my hold on Naruto.

"Thank you." I whisper as I bow my head to them, they all salute then leave. I begin my walk out the door when suddenly Kakashi's familiar aura is by my side.

"Hello Kakashi-San." I announced in greeting, Kakashi simply nods then turns his masked face toward Naruto. Naruto shifts in my arms and gives a small wine before nuzzling into my neck and falling back into a deep slumber.

"You are doing a great job in raising him, Kagome-Sama." Kakashi murmurs as he looks at Naruto, I nod then turn my gaze toward the sky.

"It is still to early to tell, Kakashi-San. Im so scared that I will make a mistake while raising him and he will turn out bad or get hurt because of me. Like today…" I felt tears well in my eyes once more, I felt Kakashi place a comforting hand on my lower back.

"You did what was needed, Kagome-Sama. I know this is hard for you to experience...having killed somebody. However...you cannot take it back now, you must move forward and learn from this." Kakashi states as his hand strokes up and down my back, I sigh then look up at the sky once more.

"Your right." We walked in silence till we reached the Hokage tower then Kakashi bowed and left, I walked through the familiar halls of the Hokage's building till I reached his office.

"Kagome-Sama, please sit down." Hiruzen motioned for me to sit in front of his desk, I maneuvered Naruto around carefully then sat down and sighed.

"I'm having my ANBU clean up the mess as we speak, I just wanted to get you out of there for a moment and check on both you and Naruto." Hiruzen replies as he leans back in his chair and eyes me over, I force a smile to him but I can feel it wavering and tears pooling in my eyes once more.

"I did what no Miko should Hokage-Sama...I killed a human being. I just...when I saw him standing over Naruto and...I just charged. I could have gone about this a different way! I could have used a barrier or something but instead I took the man's life!" I whispered hoarsely, Hiruzen lowered his eyes to his desk sadly then looked up at me once more.

"That was the mother in you, Kagome-Sama. Your child was in danger and you acted on instinct. I doubt a barrier would have been placed fast enough as it is, you said you needed a full minute of concentration to put it up around another person still." Hiruzen stated as he clasped his hands and rested his chin on them, I wiped my face on my shoulders and sniffled.

"All I could do was kill him it had been a ninja to attack Naruto then... I...I am no match against a ninja. I am useless against them, the only thing to come from me fighting a ninja is being torn to shreds and pieced back together." I muttered as I stroked my fingers through Naruto's silky blonde locks that now come just barely below his ears.

"Hokage-Sama...I have a request." I call out lightly but with determination sounding in my voice, "I wish to learn the way of the ninja. Not only to protect Naruto but also in the future...to teach him."

Hiruzen blinks in shock before a small smile covers his face, "As you wish, Kagome-Sama. I will have one of my best ANBU teach you the way of the ninja. " Hiruzen stands then bows lowly to me, I smile at him and shift slightly.

'This way I can protect Naruto...if something like this ever occurs again.' I placed a kiss to the top of Naruto's head and smiled.

(5 years later, Naruto is 6)

"Naruto, get in here!" I yelled out knowing he is hiding behind the doors to the pantry, I glared at the melted plastic on the stove which is now also dripping wet.

I sighed when I heard his whimper instead so I marched over to the pantry and swung the doors open to see Naruto curled into a ball and holding his arm to his chest, I kneel down beside him and gently grab his elbow and he releases his hold on his arm.

I immediately noticed the fast fading burn on his forearm and sighed softly and pulled him onto my lap after sitting down.

"It hurt mommy!" Naruto wails as he buries his face in my shoulder while sobbing, I run my hand up and down his back hoping to soothe him and peppering the top of his head with kisses.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to play with the stove while i'm not at home? Hmm?" I ask as I push him back a little, Naruto sniffles and rubs at his eyes hoping to get rid of the traces of his tears.

"I know but I wanted Ramen!" Naruto hollers as he crosses his arms with a pout, I force him to stand then I myself stand and cross my arms with a frown on my face. We stay in silence for a full 30 seconds before Naruto starts to fidget and tears build up in his big cobalt eyes once more.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didnt mean to yell. I'm sorry I messed up the stove too." Naruto whimpered, I sighed then kneeled in front of him and pulled him into another hug.

"That was very dangerous Naruto, the house could have caught fire then I would never see you again." I whispered as I pulled back once more and pushed his bangs from his face, Naruto's eyes got really big then filled with tears.

"You mean like mommy and daddy? The ones in the sky?" Naruto whimpered, I nodded and Naruto's tears fell down.

"I dont want to go to that mommy and daddy! I wanna stay with you!" Naruto wailed loudly as he threw his arms around my neck, I sighed then wrapped my arms around him.

"I dont want you to go to your other mommy and your daddy either. Not for a long time at least and I'm sure they want you to stay here for a long time too." I sooth as I pull back once more, Naruto nods sadly and I usher him toward the bathroom.

"Well go shower up, we need to go visit Hokage-Sama and Konohamaru-Chan." I state excitedly, Naruto goes to object but I simply raise a brow and he walks off with a pout. Laughing I turned back to the kitchen and walked over to the stove to get a better look at the disaster, the plastic from the cup ramen has melted onto and somewhat into the stove top.

"Ugh…" I groaned, "I'll need to get a new one."

Naruto emerged from the bathroom within 30 minutes then we walked out of the door to begin our journey to the Hokage's office, lately Hiruzen had been staying late in his office to work and...distract himself from lingering thoughts. I know the death of his beloved wife still tortures him to this day, even if he won't admit that fact out loud.

Many of the villagers looked our way, most with disgust and disdain when they caught sight of Naruto but when they catch my icy gaze they turn away. Naruto is no fool, he had noticed long ago that many of the villagers hated and avoided him...also that those who did not heed my warnings or glares tried to attack him on multiple occasions. That had been a conversation I had hoped to avoid...for a while longer at least. No child should have to live with the knowledge that they house a dangerous entity within them. One that ultimately doomed his mother and killed his father.

Naruto was in hysterics after learning the truth, that he houses the thing that killed his parents. It had taken him a month to settle down and all he did was sit in his room and cradle the picture of Minato and Kushina to his chest. After coming out of his shock he had tried to fake being happy...I had not allowed this and instead sat him down and told him _my_ secret.

Naruto had been shocked to learn about my not aging but it helped him move past his problem, and I told him that nobody can know of either of our secrets. It...in other words became our 'Ultimate Secret between Mommy and Naru'. I sniggered at the memory.

"Kagome-Chan!" A deep resounding male voice calls from behind me, I stop and nearly sigh. This is something that never fails to annoy me, everytime I go into town a...fanboy finds it to be his opportunity to target me down and confess his 'undying love' to me, all the while ignoring Naruto. The villagers know something is up, with my physical appearance not changing through the years… I'm trying to find a way to use my Reiki to alter my appearance for short periods of times, to slightly change my physical looks. Many times through the years I have wished it possible to use Chakra, but sadly I cannot.

My Reiki im happy to say is now easily altered, I can use it in many ways but not as an attack. If I used a pure energy to attack a human being darkness would find a way to wiggle itself inside me and I cannot allow that.

A man standing at 6'1 with lightly tanned skin, muscular build and face, purple hair pulled into a high ponytail and golden brown eyes runs up to me. I look down at Naruto who glares at the fast approaching man and grab his small hand into mine and give it a squeeze, Naruto looks back up at me and grins.

"Hello...you are Akitaka-San, yes?" I ask politely, The man grins widely down at me and nods before shooting Naruto a disgusted look . I clenched my teeth and forced out a smile.

"Anyway, Kagome-Chan...would you like to accompany me to dinner?" Natsuko Akitaka asks as he grins at me and winks flirtatiously, Naruto clutches my hand tighter and steps slightly in front of my legs causing Natsuko to spare him an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry but I am out with my son. I do not have time nor do I want to _waste_ any time on relationships I see no use of. Good day." I bow slightly to the man and Naruto grins at me, Natsuko glares at my son before reaching toward him with a snarl on his face.

I yank Naruto back softly and he looks at me confused till he sees Natsuko's outstretched hand clenched in a fist and the nasty look on his face. I step in front of Naruto and glare up into the now wide eyes of the man, Natsuko takes a step back and gulps with slight panic in his eyes. By this time I notice we have drawn a crowd but I keep my eyes on Natsuko who is looking around anxiously with a nervous sweat coating his forehead.

"I do not appreciate you approaching my son with the intent to harm him, Akitaka-san." I state while forcing down my anger and trying to put on a pleasant smile, no need to show Naruto that violence or anger is ever the answer.

"He's not even your kid! You just had that burden of a beast push-" Natsuko is cut off by my kunai pressed against his neck, I glare up at him feeling anger flood through my body.

"Naruto is my son, he is my child and he is the most important person in my life. I do not appreciate scum like you spouting off lies about my son and calling him a beast. Now leave my sight if you wish to live." I state as I pull my kunai back and place it back in the pouch strapped around my thigh, Natsuko gives a shuddering breath before scurrying away.

I turn to Naruto to see him clutching the front of his shirt then kneel in front of him and draw him into my embrace, ignoring the now scattering crowd.

"Naruto...come now. You know what I have told you about listening to nasty people like that." I soothe as I pull back and push his long bangs from his face and place a kiss on the exposed skin.

"I know mommy…" Naruto sniffles, I notice a few people still watching us and sigh.

"How about I carry you to the office, neh?" I grin, Naruto looks up at me then finally smiles with a nod. I bend down to my knees then help him climb onto my back, once he wrapps his small arms around my neck and I hook mine under his legs I continue our walk from earlier.

"So...what do you want for dinner Naru?" I ask as I scan our surroundings, I had taken up doing this as of late since many people decided to attack us. It seems I'm on my guard more often than not recently. Even with an ANBU guard constantly following me, I have to stay on my guard. They only ever come out if the situation is dire.

"Uhmm...how about… Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asks nervously, I sigh but nod knowing that it would make Naruto happy.

"Only if you promise to be on your best behaviour." I state, 'haha...besides...we have no oven.' I sigh internally.

"I promise! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims excitedly, I laugh aloud at this recalling the many times Kushina had used a variant of this in the past. We walked and I listened to Naruto's joyful ramblings.

Finally we reached the Hokage's tower and I walked through the doors after telling Naruto to calm down, I walked through the now quiet halls till we reached the Hokage's door and I knocked lightly.

"Come in Kagome-Sama, Naruto!" Hiruzen calls from behind the door, I can easily pick up on the childish laugh that can only be described as Konohamaru's.

"Hokage-Sama." I announce in greeting as I open the door, Naruto slides from my back and runs up to Hiruzen and hugs one of his legs.

"Hey Ojiisan!" Naruto calls excitedly, realising his mistake Naruto cringes and turns to me with wide nervous eyes. I raise my brow at him and cross my arms but Hiruzen laughs and rustles Naruto's blonde locks.

Our meeting passes with Naruto trying to entertain a crying Konohamaru and me giving Hiruzen an update on the happenings at the house and my training Naruto.

Of course with myself only having a small amount of experience in Ninja training, I cannot offer Naruto much besides target training and only a handful of Jutsu's I have memorised from his parents books that were left behind. He has a lot of trouble with making a clone and I have spoken to Hiruzen on this...we have agreed that it may be from the fox. So with that Hiruzen had contacted Jiraiya who said he could be in town next week to check on the seal and make sure nothing is out of place.

"Konohamaru is getting big!" Naruto exclaims as he clasps his small hands behind his back then walks backwards while facing toward me, I roll my eyes at this knowing sooner or later my son would fall on his rump and complain.

"Well he is two now, next thing you know he will be forming sentences and going to Ninja school. Speaking of, you begin tomorrow...do you not?" I ask as I eye him, a bright spark lights in his cobalt eyes and a wide grin crosses his flushed face.

"Yeah! I'm really excited, ive been working on my Jutso and getting really good at it!" Naruto exclaims excitedly while jumping up and down, I force down a chuckle at this.

"Naruto, it's called "Jutsu" not...whatever you just said." I correct as he turns to face forward with a pout, I reach out a hand and run my fingers through his long silky blonde locks. Naruto has taken it upon himself to look as much like his father as possible, he succeeds as a miniature version of his father...but with his mother's wide expressive eyes and round face.

"Meh, who cares?! It's just a stupid old word, Dattebayo!"Naruto grumbles while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the ground, I pucker my brow and pinch the tip of his right ear causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Ack! Mom!" Naruto hollers as he clutches his ear and pouts up at me with watery eyes, I click my tongue at him and cross my own arms while coming to a stop to get my point across.

"I have told you many times before, Naruto, that the proper pronunciation of a word will get you farther in life than you may think." I smile down at him then place my hand on his shoulder to steer him forward a few steps and into the Ramen shop run by Teuchi and occasionally his eleven year old daughter Ayame.

"Teuchi-San, good evening!" I call as I help Naruto up onto his stool, he in turn pouts at me since he's a 'Big boy' and can do it himself, then sit atop my own beside him with a smile.

"Kagome-Chan! Naruto! How are my two favorite customers?" Teuchi calls as he places his palms on the countertop and leans forward with a warm smile directed at us.

"Great! We'll go with the usual." I grin at Teuchi and watch as he goes about putting our overly stuffed bowels together, "How is Ayame-Chan?"

"Oh, she's been fine...a bit moody but that's to be expected." Teuchi tossing a wink to me and I have to stifle a giggle, Naruto looks at us confused but at the negative shake of my head he shrugs and goes back to spinning around on his stool.

Conversation flows easily between us as dinner passes and I sit to talk with Teuchi a while longer than most everyone else in the shop, even Naruto falls into the blissful world of slumber.

"Ah, so he starts to the Academy tomorrow. How are you feeling about it, Kagome-Chan?"Teuchi inquires as he finishes washing up the last of the dishes, I let a small sigh pass through my lips and run a hand through my long ebony strands.

"I am happy Naruto has chosen to go down the same path as his Mother and Father...yet, I am wary. A very selfish part of myself wishes to keep him by my side for all eternity, to never let him grow up and leave. Haha, it's so confusing." I snicker as I reach over to Naruto and lightly brush his bangs from his lightly tanned face, Naruto nuzzled my hand and sighed in a content fashion.

"Ah, it's something every parent goes through at one point or another Kagome-Chan. It becomes easier to deal with, I promise." Teuchi assures me as he reaches across the counter and lightly pats my shoulder, I smile and thank him for the reassurance.

"Anyway, I should probably get my boy home so he can rest up for tomorrow...properly anyway. Thank you for keeping me company Teuchi, I have enjoyed my time, as always." I stand and bow then pay him the amount needed then pick Naruto up so he's laying in a supported piggyback style on my back.

I carry Naruto home in silence, fanning out my senses to stay aware of all those around me...and of the ANBU scout following as per his job.

After placing Naruto in his bed and covering him up, I place a small kiss on his forehead then turn to the picture of Minato and a pregnant Kushina smiling happily.

"Watch over our boy tomorrow, will you?" I laugh lightly then trace the frame lovingly. With a sigh I head back toward the living room to sit down with a new book on Ninjutsu I had gotten this morning while out on the town, tonight is going to be a long night. Tomorrow will be even longer.

! #%$ ^&%*^%&*(*&*^&^$%#%$

 **A/N:** _**Well, there you go. The second chapter made just for my lovely readers. I will not ultimately decide on the pairings till after next chapter so if you want your couple ship together PLACE YOUR VOTES NOW! lol, i'm sorry. I haven't slept still. And I just took my meds so im a bit weird. You guys won't believe what happened today! Okay...you might. But the tire on my car blew out. I was letting my grandmother drive since I had taken my meds (I take a lot of meds) and she slammed into a curb! Jesus. Well...I also got my hospital bill. I had gone in because of some pretty bad pain and some bleeding and all they did was take my blood. I found out I have Hyperthyroid and its jacking with a lot of things, Anyway...my bill was $2,896.50! Can you believe that? Then on top of that I have another appointment the last day of this month AND I have to go to a specialist about my Thyroid. It's likely it might be taken out. Anyway...I'll stop talking now. Otherwise we could reach another thousand words from me not shutting up. Please leave a review and tell of of a few things you would like to see in the story! Love Ya'll!**_

 _ **~Munyue**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _**Hey guys, here's the third chapter! So...I've decided something. On the pairing. Well you know how you have to kiss many frogs to find your prince? I've settled on this since it can be realistic. Kagome will date many guys...so far just Kakashi, Itachi and Gaara but there could be more. SHE WILL NOT DATE THEM ALL AT ONCE! They are all separate relationships. I don't make whores… lol. Anyway, I do not own either anime/manga. On with the fanfiction. :)**_

(Next Day)

I place the book down on the coffee table, I had finally finished it and it is now 6:00 in the morning...two hours till Naruto needs to head to school. I bow my head in silent prayer, something I have take up to doing for a while now.

"My Lord...Minato...Kushina, watch over Naruto today, keep him strong and don't let the arrogance of the villagers sour his mood. Amen." It's a short choppy prayer, I know. I guess you could call it begging actually. I'm half tempted to hop into a tree outside the classrooms and eavesdrop. Of course I can't do that, I have a mission to get to after dropping my son off.

With an elongated sigh I pull myself to my feet and walk down the hall toward Naruto's room and smile at his peaceful face. I crouch down by his bed and brush his bangs off his face, giggling when a light snore escapes him.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up." I mumble against his forehead then place a kiss there, knowing how heavy a sleeper he is I release the smallest amount of Reiki through my lips as a caffeine supplement and he slowly opens his eyes and yawns.

"Mommy?" Naruto yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, I grin as I spot the drool on his chin and upper shirt.

"Yes sweetie, it's time to get up and get ready for school. It starts in… 30 minutes." I lie, his big blue eyes shoot open in shock and he scrambles out of bed and into the bathroom like I knew he would. I walk by the door as I hear the shower head turn on and giggle.

"Take your time sweetheart, it begins in two hours." I call, I hear sputtering and an irritated groan and laugh loudly as I make my way toward the bathroom connected to 'my' room. I just keep my clothes, books/scrolls and pictures in here, I only come in here for those reasons.

I hop in under the warm spray of water and thoroughly wash my hair and body, then hop out and blow dry my long hair then towel off.

I walk into my bedroom and grab my clothes for the day...then seal my mission clothes into a scroll and place it in the small pouch, I then strap the pouch to my upper leg.

I pull on the outfit then look at it in the floor length mirror. The shirt is a light pink modest V-Neck that is tight from the top of my chest to just under it where it billows out and the sleeves fall down loosely to my elbows, the skirt is a pure white color that falls to my knees with a slight sparkle to it. I slip on my white flip flops then pull my hair into a low ponytail...the one used by Miko's in the past. I put light lipgloss on and smile at my reflection then make my way to Naruto's room.

I knock on the door then push it open to see Naruto grinning as he sits on the bed...dressed head to toe in orange. I feel my right eye twitch which he notices immediately.

"Naruto...you want to be a ninja, right?" I ask as I look into his wide blue eyes, I almost feel bad for what I'm about to ask of him. Naruto nods with a grin.

"As a ninja...you don't want to be spotted, if you are spotted it could compromise the mission. With such a bright color...you would be spotted immediately. Do you see where i'm going with this?" I ask patiently as I walk towards his closet, I should be able to find darker clothing.

"But…" Naruto pouts and tears form in his eyes as he hugs the shirt around him. I sigh and quickly grab a change of clothes then place them down on the bed.

"I'll make a deal. When you go to school and on missions, wear darker clothing. When you're at the house or just going into town to play you can wear orange. Deal?" I try to reason, Naruto shakily nods and stands up with a sniffle.

"Your such a good boy." I exclaim and drop a kiss to the top of his head, he manages a small shaky grin and I help him dress in his new outfit.

His shirt is a skin tight v-neck with mesh armour down to his wrists and just under his collarbone, the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and on the top of both of the sleeves, and his pants are the black version of the normal ninja pants. I step back and look down at him with a grin.

"You look just like your father!" I squeal and pick him up, Naruto struggles then gives up and laughs with me.

"That's a good boy. Now, how about we get some fast Ichiraku Ramen then get you to school?" I ask as I notice we still have an hour and 20 minutes left, Naruto nods excitedly and we walk out the door hand in hand.

I notice a few other mothers out with their children and how they make small nervous twitches or glance down at their child with uncertainty. I notice quickly that I am doing the same and try to force myself to calm down.

We reach the stand just as it's opening and Teuchi smiles at us and quickly starts on our bowl's.

"So are you ready for today, Naruto?" He politely asks as he places our bowels down in front of us, I smile at him and begin on my meal while listening to the two converse.

"I don't know much about being a ninja but I just know you will do good, after all you had your wonderful mother here to teach you everything." Teuchi grins as he reaches out and pats my hand, I feel a blush dust my cheeks and grin at him in thanks.

"Thank you Teuchi-San, you are always so kind to us. Well, we should get going, here's the money for the meal." I state as I place the money down and stand with a stretch, Naruto hops down and jumps around excitedly.

"Remember that he will do fine Kagome-Chan, and that it will get easier." Teuchi calls as I grab Naruto's hand in mine and walk out, I feel tears prick in my eyes but force them down so I can walk happily with my son.

After a small walk filled with Naruto chatting excitedly we finally reach the schoolyard and I feel Naruto squeeze my hand tightly, I stoop down and hold his shoulders while I look into his eyes.

"You will do fine, my love. Just remember all I have taught you and be sure to pay attention to your teachers. If you feel that they are not doing a good job you be sure to let...Mister ANBU know. Don't be afraid to call out to him, just make sure you are alone if you do. I love you so, so much." I smile and push back my tears as I place kisses all over his small face, He smiles back at me with watery eyes and I brush his tears away.

"Now, go and stand with your classmates. It look's like Hokage-Sama will start his speech soon." I stand and slightly nudge him toward his classmates and lean against a tree with an old swing on it.

"Kakashi-Kun...please keep a close eye on him…" I mumble as I quickly wipe away a tear, Naruto looks back at me with an expression that just screams that he is nervous and scared and I push a large smile on my face and wave at him.

"Of course Kagome-Sama." Kakashi replies from his spot hidden in the branches above me, I gently fiddle with the hem of my shirt and let out an involuntary sniffle as the children shuffle inside the school with excited faces.

Kakashi lightly flares his chakra causing a few parents to look up with alarm and I smile and force myself to calm down.

"Thank you Kakashi-San. I must get going now." I Smile up at the tree branches and see his foot move in the foliage then turn on my heal to race toward the Hokage's tower. Knowing that I will have enough time to change in the restroom since he will be stuck entertaining the children for another 40 minutes.

I push through the doors to the office to see the receptionist, Yui Satohkana, leaning back in her chair with light snores falling out of her lightly glossed plump lips. Hiruzen hired her a month ago when she turned 23 because he felt bad that she had yet to get a job, being a civilian can be hard since the job market isn't always open. However Yui...is abusing Hiruzens linenacy. She sleeps on the job and disrespects many who pass through. Even notable clan heads.

Yui is quite pretty, standing at 5'5 with soft porcelain looking skin, glimmering green eyes and shoulder length straight hair but her attitude throws everybody off. I remember trying to talk to her...it only last 5 minutes and she spoke the whole time. ABout how she thinks she messed up by putting two of her children into the orphanage but that their fathers, two different men mind you, wouldn't stay with her if she kept them. I haven't tried at a conversation since then and it's not going to change now.

I walk up to the top floor and slip into the nearest bathroom and slip my mission clothes on. It consists of full body mesh armor, a skin tight long sleeved black turtle neck and slightly loose black ninja pants. I dont like to wear my clothes too loose since then can get caught easy but if they are too tight it's harder to move, so a good medium like I have is needed. I slip my leaf headband across my forehead after parting my bangs and pull my hair into a high pinned down bun. full fingered black gloves and my ninja sandals finish this outfit.

If I am to be completely honest...I love dressing like this. I remember when I was young and watching TV with mama and Souta we saw ninja's and I though their stealthy attire was so cool.

I seal my day clothes into the scroll using my reiki and strap the pouch back around my upper thigh. I cast a final glance into the mirror and see that my shiny lip gloss is still in place so I wad up toilet paper and blot it off. Yeah...I like to take stealth to a whole new level. It is a major part of what I do.

Since I cannot access chakra I cannot perform Jutsu so that leaves me with close combat, which I am moderate with. I am still working on it.

I go on stealth missions, mostly with ANBU members and gather as much information as possible. If I am detected, which happens rarely, the ANBU team backing me up takes to the battling. While the target is distracted by my team I sneak in and gather more intel, and pray that my shotty skills will protect me in the heat of the moment.

I take a seat in the chair just outside of the Hokage's door and lean my head against the wall and close my eyes, wishing that sleep would grace me once more after so long. It never will though. I must always be awake. I really hate what the Jewel threw at me...but at the same time I am happy because I have gained a son. Even though I didn't birth him he is still my beloved son.

I remember my first son too, my beloved Shippo who died courageously in an epic battle with a terrible foe. He had been so brave… I feel tears well in my eyes and a few slip down my cheek but I quickly wipe at them.

70 years after the final battle a barrier had been erected by me and a few other powerful Miko, as well as Sesshomaru. He had survived the final battle with grievous wounds. He now sports a deep and jagged scar across his still surprisingly beautiful face. With this barrier the spirits of the dead, the demons and the humans all have their own worlds.

Makai, the demon world which is ruled by many powerful Youkai including Sesshomaru. Ningenkai, which is the world human reside in. Then finally Reikai, the spirit world ruled over by King Yama. I tend to avoid the Makai and Reikai as much as possible, they both have it out for me. Though neither enough to outright attack me. I am much too valuable to the Reikai and the demons are terrified of being purified.

It is nice to walk the planes and not worry about demons demolishing villages left and right or spirits haunting their loved ones. The only thing mankind needs to fear now is mankind itself.

"Kagome-Sama." Hiruzen's voice called from down the hall, I tilt my head to the side and stare at him with a smile.

"Hokage-Sama, have you escaped the children already?" I joke as I pull myself to my feet and find myself wrapped in a warm and comforting hug, I hug him back then we step into the office to go over my mission details.

Two ANBU joined us rather quickly, these two are to be my teammates on this mission. Itachi Uchiha, a very capable 11 year old who joined ANBU rather recently and Miyu Haruto.

Miyu stands at 5'2 with waist length curly light brown hair pulled into a tight bun, with lightly tanned flawless skin and forest green eyes. Her build is tiny and her chest is bound so she can squeeze into smaller places without...difficulty. Miyu had joined Anbu about 3 years ago just after her 20th birthday and she is very dedicated to her work. I have been teamed up with her on many occasions and her company is enjoyable.

"There is a rumored assassin camp located just outside of the village. I would like for you to see if they pose as a threat to the Leaf Village and if they do, dispose of them quickly. You may go." Hiruzen dismisses us and we head towards the gate with a fast pace and our aura's/Chakra's hidden. I have to push Reiki into my legs to run as fast as they do but it does not bother me or my power levels any.

After speaking to the guards at the gate we rush towards the location provided to us in the scroll Hiruzen had given to Miyu before our meeting. We travel in complete silence the entire hour it takes us to reach the location and once we perch ourselves in the tree, I threw up a sound proof barrier so we can converse.

"I am going to get as close as possible to them, which should be decently close. They are surrounded by trees and I don't sense any other aura's besides the 12 below. Be prepared to attack should they spot me. God knows I can barely take down one." I grumble causing Miyu to snicker, Itachi however stays quiet and keeps his red eyes glued to the Assassins below.

I Step out of my already activated barrier and through a new one up around me and carefully creep down till I can hear the group below.

"Why can't we move in now?" A young males voice wines, he is perched atop a buffer man's lap and pouting.

"Do you know nothing you fool?! Konoha is very well guarded and all of their ninja's are active during the day. If we attack at nightfall we can take many out and possibly make it out of this alive. Some of us anyway." A woman with dark green hair growls as she sharpens are long sword, her purple eyes glaring at the petulant boy.

Having heard enough I make my way to Itachi and Munyue and relay the information.

"I see. Kagome-Sama, you stay back and Itachi and I will move in." Miyu announces, I nod and watch as the two sneak up behind the closest pair and quickly dispose of them. I plop down on the tree and watch with a careful eye every hit they take and plan to heal them once this is over.

By the end of the battle, which has lasted only 26 minutes, Itachi has taken only 3 hits while Miyu has taken 6 and been stabbed once in her right shoulder. I race to Munyue and have her sit down.

"You were reckless Miyu, what is on your mind?" I ask as I finish healing all of her wounds, glad that none of them were deadly serious. I run my Reiki though her some more to check over her organs and stop when I reach her stomach.

"Miyu...did you know that you are with child?" I ask as I wrap my reiki around the small embryo growing in her stomach, thankfully it seems to be fine and healthy. Miyu's eyes widen a fraction and a grin spreads across her face like wildfire.

"R-really?!" She nearly shouts but forces herself to quiet, I stand with a nod and help her to her feet. Itachi stands off to the side and scans our surroundings with a cautious eye.

"Yes. Now we must hurry and score for information and dispose of the bodies then head back to Konoha. You should speak to Hokage-Sama about taking a pregnancy leave, i'm sure he will understand." We get to work and while Itachi and Miyu search the bodies and chests outside I look through the bags in the tent.

"Kagome-Sama, I have found what we are looking for." Miyu calls, I finish looking around inside then step out of the tent to see that Itachi has already used an earth Jutsu to bury the dead. Only taking the head off of one with a pricy bounty and storing it in a scroll for the Hokage to examine.

With a nod Itachi levels the rest of the camp, avoiding fire or anything that will give away our location, and then we all race back toward Konoha. Upon reaching the office I check the clock behind Yui and see that it is only 11:00, I can probably grab a lunch to share with Naruto and after that I can run to the store and buy a new oven. God knows I cant keep feeding my son Ramen Noodles every night.

After meeting with the Hokage and getting payed our 200 thousand Ryo for our B-Rank mission I clasp Miyu's shoulder and give her an encouraging smile before walking out the door and heading toward the market.

I buy a Sanshoku Bento for myself, an egg salad sandwich Bento for Kakashi and a Tonkatsu Bento for Naruto, then grab three bottles of water and race toward the school. Many other parents are there as well, mostly mothers, waiting for their children with lunches in their hands as well.

I hop up in the tree beside Kakashi, after making sure that nobody is watching, and settle beside him.

"I brought you lunch. Sorry that it's store bought but Naruto messed up the oven. So, how are thing's going?" I ask as I look into Kakashi's one visible eye, Kakashi sighs a little and I feel my shoulders stiffen.

"It is what we expected. The instructor, Ryusei Setohu, has sent Naruto into the hall on multiple occasions for no reason. Even a few students have noticed this and realise how unfair it is. Ryusei has tried to isolate Naruto and has only slightly succeeded. A few students talk to him. They include: Shikamaru Nara, who occasionally speaks with him. Chouji Akimichi, who has offered him...chips. Kiba Inuzuka, who has made it his mission to be stuck to Naruto's side. Sasuke Uchiha, who has briefly conversed with Naruto...although it wasn't the friendliest conversation and Ino Yamanaka who is stuck to him like glue. I do believe she is infatuated with your boy. Everybody else in the class tends to make rude comments or avoid him in general." Kakashi lists off the happenings and I fist my hands in anger, Kakashi seems to sense this.

"Kagome-Sama, you do know you are still dressed in your mission clothes. Correct?" Kakashi states as he eyeballs my state of dress, I look down and sigh once what he says is proven true. It's not that I don't like this dresscode, I love it actually, it just catches many eyes when I'm not on a mission.

"Ah, it seems you are correct. I glance at the clock on the side of the building and see that I still have 10 minutes till the children are let out for lunch. I nod to Kakashi then jump farther away from him and the others nearby. After searching for any nearby aura's I quickly change my clothes and strap my pouch to my upper leg under my skirt. I fix my hair into the traditional Miko style then race back to Kakashi who passes me an eye smile.

I continuously glance at the clock till I hear Kakashi let out a sigh, "He is going to release the children for lunch here in a moment. Where should I relocate to?" Kakashi asks as he stands, I stand as well and motion to the clearing a small ways away so that nobody will see us. I don't think many parent or teachers would like the thought of an ANBU continuously hanging out around the school.

I hand the bag to Kakashi and unseal the large picnic cloth I always carry from the pouch around my thigh, which gets a perverted chuckle from Kakashi, and hand it to him as well then jump down from the tree to wait for my son.

Just as I lean my back against the tree children come rushing through the doors of the school and I instantly spot Naruto. He is walking with a girl with blonde hair, who I am assuming is Ino Yamanaka, and a boy with brown hair and a dog on his head...Kiba Inuzuka.

I watch as he waves goodbye to his friends and his eyes roam the yard till they land on me and he rushes forward with a large smile on his face. As soon as he is close enough he jumps into my arms and I catch him with a giggle.

"It's good to see you my love! Are you ready to eat?" I ask as I place a kiss to his forehead, at his nod I gather him into my arms and after pushing Reiki into my legs I jump and run toward the clearing to see that Kakashi already has the lunches set out.

I set Naruto down in front of his lunch then sit down in front of mine and motion for Kakashi to sit and join us as well. We all instantly dig in.

"How are you liking the academy?" I ask after we all finish our meals, I pack the trash into the bag and place it in the middle of us so I will remember to throw it away once Naruto heads back to class.

"It's okay! I don't think Setohu-Sensei likes me very much...but I made two good friends! Ino-Chan and Kiba! I thought Ino-Chan would be like Sakura-Chan but she's not, so thats good. Kiba is funny and let me play with his dog!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement glimmering in his eyes, I laugh lightly and pull Naruto to me in a nice hug.

"That's great Naru! Maybe we can have them over for dinner one night!" I offer, Kakashi leans back in his tree and pulls out his...book. I decide to turn a blind eye to it this time and focus on Naruto who is rambling about all the happenings in school and how he doesn't like Sasuke Uchiha.

After our lunch hour is over I motion to Kakashi who jumps back to his tree then seal the blanket back into its scroll then grab the trash and Naruto and run back to the school.

"Alright my love, you have a good rest of the day and I will be here to pick you up at 5:00. Go make me proud!" I exclaim and place a kiss on his forehead, Naruto grins widely at me and hugs me then runs to meet up with Ino and Kiba.

I spot Itachi across the yard and raise my hand in greeting to which he nods in reply. With a smile I call up a quiet goodbye to Kakashi then turn on my heal and make my way to town. I seriously need that new oven.

(About 2:50)

With a groan I plop down on the sofa and send reiki into my shoulders and back to alleviate the pain coursing through there. Reiki can only offer you so much strength and having to lug that oven, in the box, across town to my home was a pain. AFter getting it home I had to dispose of the old one then wire the new one in, which means my back was strained even more.

I groan in satisfaction when the pain leaves my system then fall on my back and stare up at the ceiling.

"What should I do for dinner?" I grumble aloud, I pull myself off the couch and make my way into the kitchen and look through the overly stocked kitchen,

"Let's see here...Ah! Perfect!" I exclaim happily, I have decided on Pan-Seared Salmon and Kale with an Apple Salad. It's a simple meal and I can start it as soon as we get home. I should probably make enough for whichever ANBU guard is with us tonight. I get along with pretty much everyone, especially in the ANBU. You need to get along to work together.

I glance at the automated clock on the oven to see that it is now 3:10 and let out a groan, when Naruto isnt here it can be very boring! At least I know he won't be home alone when I go on missions.

"I guess I can go and bother Kakashi…" I mumble aloud, with a nod I race into my room and scan through the books in my shelf then grab a random scroll I know I haven't read yet. I seal the scroll in an extra pouch and strap said pouch around my upper arm then run out of the door. It takes me two minutes to reach the school and I grin up at Kakashi knowing he would see me.

"Would you like some company, Kakashi-San?" I ask politely, I hear him chuckle and take that as a yes. I allow reiki to flow through my legs and jump into the tree just beside Kakashi and lean back against the trunk.

I quickly unseal the scroll and open it, Kakashi stares at me and I turn it toward him so he can read the title.

"Chakra Natures...why are you reading that? You don't use chakra…" Kakashi mumbles as he cocks his head to the side and stares at me quizzically with his one visible eye. I grin and bring the scroll back to face me so I can read what is on the sheet.

"Every scroll I read is on Chakra and Jutsu. I am doing this for Naruto so I can help him if his teachers should fail. There is only so much I can teach him though since I do not know his Chakra affinity. I want to learn how to find out what it is, like should I give him a test...or...I don't know." I grumble and look back down at the scroll.

"I can test him for you if you would like. You can attend as well. It will be easier for me to instruct him since I have experience channeling chakra whereas you have...your power." Kakashi mumbles as he furrows his brow.

"It is called Reiki, it is dominantly used for healing. I have however, found a way around it after my many years of dealing with it. I can use it to increase my speed, my strength...to a certain extent, among many other things. However, I can never use it to harm another in fear of disrupting the balance and allowing corruption to worm it's way into my soul. God knows if I were to ever cross paths with the infant again and was corrupted, he could easily take control. It's probably a good idea for you to teach him though..." I shudder at the thought and blow off Kakashi's baffled expression.

I focus my attention on the scroll in my hand while Kakashi reads his book once more, I shrug it off since Naruto isn't able to see the filthy thing.

I zone out while reading the scroll and only startle away from it when I feel Kakashi lay his large hand on my shoulder and give it a light shake. I turn to him and question him with my eyes and he simply motions toward the clock on the side of the building.

It is now 4:52 and parents are gathering below with excited expressions on their faces, I spot Itachi and hop down and make my way to his side.

"Hey, are you here to pick up your younger brother?" I ask politely as I lean against the building beside him, Itachi is only two inches shorter than me.

"Yes. You are here to pick up your son?" Itachi quizzes as he turned his obsidian eyes on me, I nod with a smile and turn my gaze towards the large doors that are now being opened. I spot who I assume to be Sasuke as he heads over to us and quickly say goodbye to Itachi and make my way to Naruto who is chatting animatedly with Kiba and Ino once more.

I sneak up behind Naruto, motioning for the other two to be quiet then I lean down by his ear and whisper 'Boo.'.

"EEE! Gah, mom!" Naruto exclaims with wide startled eyes and a flushed face, I stand straight and grin down at him then turn my eyes to the other too who are both laughing loudly.

"Want to introduce me to your friends, sweetheart?" I ask after I see that he has calmed down, Naruto grins up at me and animatedly begins his introductions.

"Mom this is Ino-Chan and Kiba, guys this is my mom!" Naruto exclaimed happily, his two friends stare at me in confusion.

"But she's too young...and you look different from each other." Ino murmurs then slaps her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just said.

"Well thanks you, I take pride in my looks!" I wink at her and she laughs a little, "While Naruto was born to someone else, he is still my baby boy." I announce and ruffle his hair causing him to award me a wide smile.

We chat a little while till Ino spots her dad and with a wave runs off to him, Kiba does the same when he spots his sister. I look across to see that Itachi had left as well and with a sigh turn to Naruto.

"Well, I got a new stove! Let's get home so I can make our dinner!" I giggle and help Naruto get on my back, once he is secured there I sprint toward our house...not using Reiki for once. I could use a good workout.

&^%^*$%^$*%$*(^$^%E*%^$(&%^$^%#^#*^%#*^%#*%#**%

 **A/N:** _**Well there you go guys! The third chapter! Next chapter we will get to meet Jiraiya, im excited! I love Jiraiya, he's so goofy! Until next time my loves!**_

 _ **~Munyue**_


	4. Author's note! Please Help!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay guys, I was overthinking things in my story and freaked my brain out. Like I am at ultimate writer's block! I keep thinking, since Naruto is happy now how will that influence the storyline? Gaara...Sasuke? I'm...so lost! I would really appreciate all of yall's input. Like...I have no idea what direction to go in. T^T

Also...i want to apologize for not updating. I just started a new job at the Dollar Tree and between that, my studies and my Doctors visits I...have no energy. I keep up on my vitamins and Iron Tablets but they can only get you so far. Anyway...please give me some ideas and I'll sort through them till inspiration hits! I NEED ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS TO PARTICIPATE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5 AN

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have been inactive! I'm going to start back up soon but I need some ideas! I have way to many and can't settle on one so I wanted your input to see what the vast majority likes! How should Kaggy react with Jiraiya? How does Kiriya handle Naruto? IDEAS GUYS!


End file.
